The subject matter relates to a type of rotary switch laser indicator, or more specifically, to a mechanism that functions concurrently as a watch and a laser indicator that will be able to display various images.
The laser indicator is a mechanism containing a laser device, by the emission of laser ray from the laser device, it will serve to indicate, such as the various laser indicators that had been disclosed in the domestic Patent Gazette, Ser. Nos. 299,923, 299,872, 273,943, etc.
However, with the above-mentioned conventional laser indicators, the emission of laser ray normally shows a single image (such as a round dot), so they lack variability and could not satisfy circumstances where proper change may be needed.
Moreover, a prior art of laser indicator could not be carried wherever one may travel, so it has to be put somewhere when it is not in use, so it will occupy a certain space for storage, and when before it is used, the user will have to spend some time trying to locate it, so there may be inconveniences in its operation.